Dental radiographs are made using x-ray examination units, often including an x-ray cone or tube positioned proximate the patient and aligned to take x-rays of certain teeth. Dental x-ray sensors, including films, charge coupled devices, phosphor imaging plates or the like, often have a generally flat or plate-like configuration and standardized dimensions so that the sensor can be placed into the oral cavity.
The sensor is placed into the patient's mouth and held in place proximate to the tooth or teeth to be examined. The x-ray's are directed through the target teeth and then through the sensor. It has been found that proper orientation of the sensor is required to eliminate distortions and improper focus.
To ensure proper orientation of the sensor, sensor carriers with “bite blocks” have been developed. These devices often have a plate for holding the sensor and another plate that the patient bites down upon to position the device and the carried sensor. A bite block is shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,026.
Different sensors are often used depending upon the area of the mouth to be examined. This may include for example, endo, posterior, anterior, left, right, upper and lower bite wings, and the like. Known bite blocks and sensor holders have been individually designed and manufactured for each different type of sensor. The dimensions of the sensor and the holder dictate the degree of secured positioning of the sensor in the holder.
A dental professional may have a large number of x-ray sensors with varying sizes and shapes, and hence, a similarly large number of sensor holders. The dental professional is often faced with employing a different sensor or set of sensors, holders and bite blocks depending upon the particular x-ray procedure being employed. At best, it is time consuming to change between sensors, sensor holders and bite blocks.
A need exists therefore, for a sensor holder/bite block assembly or apparatus, which will accommodate different sizes and shapes of x-ray sensors. It has also been found that a need exits for an aiming ring that will accommodate more than one size or shape of dental x-ray collimator.